


Blood In The Medicine

by im_okay



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Asthma, Attempt at Humor, Blood and Injury, Breaking and Entering, Dark Comedy, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Home Invasion, Hospitalization, M/M, Medication, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Mystery Kids, Original Character(s), Seattle, Social Issues, Surgery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_okay/pseuds/im_okay
Summary: The Ambulance pulled up to the entrance of the hospital. A plump african woman, with short brown hair barely reaching her shoulders, was directing the other doctors that were at the emergency entrance.
Relationships: Alex Karev/Jo Wilson, Andrew DeLuca/Meredith Grey, Jackson Avery/Maggie Pierce, Meredith Grey & Alex Karev, Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt, Owen Hunt/Amelia Shepherd, past Meredith Grey/Derek Shepherd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. 1st Original Character

Basic Info  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Face Claim: Camren Bicondova  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Name: Morgan Axel   
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Nickname(s): Morgz, Girl, Ragazzino  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Gender: Female  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Species: Human  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Status: Alive  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Birthday: June 5th, 2005   
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Place of birth: Vernon, California   
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Age: 15  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Sexual Orientation: Hetorsexual  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Occupation: Hobo  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Languages spoken: English  
——————————————————————————————————————————

Family  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Father: Mark Axel  
Status: Deceased   
Whereabouts: Unknown   
Species: Human  
Age: 57  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Mother: Jewel(???)  
Status: Unknown  
Whereabouts: Unknown  
Species: Human  
Age: Unknown  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Brother: William Axel  
Status: Alive  
Whereabouts: Los Angeles, California   
Species: Human  
Age: 12  
——————————————————————————————————————————

Looks  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Hair: Light brown with bleached streaks  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Lips: Light Pink  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Eyes: Hazel  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Face: Diamond shaped  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Marks: Birthmark on left collar bone   
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Height: 5’2   
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Weight: 103 lbs  
——————————————————————————————————————————

Residence   
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Address: None/Unknown   
——————————————————————————————————————————

Triggers  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Smell:   
The smell of burning rubber  
——————————————————————————————————————————

Disorder  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
None  
——————————————————————————————————————————

Talents & Dreams  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Talent: Adaptability  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Talent: Stealth   
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Talent: Sewing  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Dream: To take care of her brother   
——————————————————————————————————————————

Outfits  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Outfit #1:

——————————————————————————————————————————

Powers  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
None  
——————————————————————————————————————————

Skills  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Training hopping   
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Street Smarts  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Athleticism  
——————————————————————————————————————————

Belongings   
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Bag:

——————————————————————————————————————————  
Knife:

——————————————————————————————————————————  
Water Jug:

——————————————————————————————————————————  
Lighter:

——————————————————————————————————————————

Made by: Im_okay  
All Rights reserved too: Ryan Murphy   
Universe: Grey's Anatomy 

Playlist  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
The Rolling Stones - Shattered   
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Mother Mother - Hayloft   
——————————————————————————————————————————  
GHOSTEMANE - I Duckinf Hatw You  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Fitz And The Tantrums - The Walker  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
AViVA - Don’t Blame it On The Kids  
——————————————————————————————————————————


	2. 2nd Original Character

Basic Info  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Face Claim: Unknown

——————————————————————————————————————————  
Name: William Axel  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Nickname(s): Willy, Will, Kid  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Gender: Male  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Species: Human  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Status: Alive  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Birthday: May 12th, 2008  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Place of birth: Los Angeles, California   
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Age: 12  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Sexual Orientation: Unknown   
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Occupation: Hobo  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Languages spoken: English   
——————————————————————————————————————————

Family  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Father: Mark Axel   
Status: Deceased   
Whereabouts: Unknown   
Species: Human   
Age: 57  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Mother: June Store   
Status: Unknown   
Whereabouts: Unknown   
Species: Human   
Age: 39  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Sister: Morgan Axel  
Status: Alive  
Whereabouts: With William   
Species: Human   
Age: 15  
——————————————————————————————————————————

Looks  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Hair: Dirty Blonde  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Lips: Pale Peach   
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Eyes: Brown  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Face: Diamond Shape  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Marks: Scar on right ankle, Burn Scar on most Fingers  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Height: 4'7  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Weight: 68 lbs  
——————————————————————————————————————————

Residence   
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Address: None  
——————————————————————————————————————————

Triggers  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
None  
——————————————————————————————————————————

Disorder  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Asthma:   
a respiratory condition marked by spasms in the bronchi of the lungs, causing difficulty in breathing.  
——————————————————————————————————————————

Talents & Dreams  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Talent: Awareness   
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Talent: Creativity   
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Talent: Risk Management   
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Dream: Unknown   
——————————————————————————————————————————

Outfits  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Outfit #1:

——————————————————————————————————————————

Powers  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
None  
——————————————————————————————————————————

Skills  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Foraging   
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Self defense   
——————————————————————————————————————————

Belongings   
——————————————————————————————————————————  
Shoulder Bag

——————————————————————————————————————————  
Blanket 

——————————————————————————————————————————  
Pocket Knife: 

——————————————————————————————————————————  
Inhaler:

——————————————————————————————————————————  
Hoodie:

——————————————————————————————————————————

Made by: Im_okay  
All Rights reserved too:   
Universe: Grey's Anatomy 

Playlist  
——————————————————————————————————————————


End file.
